


Не прячь зубы

by timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дик покачал головой и сцепил лодыжки. Затем глянул на Тима.</p><p>— Я здесь как посредник.<br/>— Как посредник, — без выражения повторил Брюс. — Что? Зачем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прячь зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680810) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3416597).

Брюс вернулся в пещеру только ближе к утру, как раз в то смутное время между четырьмя и рассветом, когда небо не светлое и не тёмное, неподвижный воздух уже не холодный и ещё не тёплый, и весь мир будто уснул.

Он не ожидал увидеть кого-то из своих детей бодрствующими, но ошибался далеко не впервые.

Выбираясь из бэтмобиля и сбрасывая с плеч тяжесть плаща и маски, Брюс увидел в приглушённом верхнем свете двоих из его мальчиков.

Тим, до сих пор в костюме, сидел в кресле у консоли. Он глянул на Брюса с каким-то… страдальческим? Виноватым? .. выражением. Странно.

Ричард, как обычно, устроился на столе, покачивая ногами. Сонный, в серых спортивных штанах и слишком большой футболке (Джейсона, Брюс сразу узнал), он рассеянно поедал замороженный черничный йогурт из порционной баночки.

Брюс поздоровался с ними и получил в ответ улыбку Дика, перешедшую в зевок.

— 'вет, Б.  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим, Дик, — сказал Брюс прямо, но мягко. — Почему не спишь ещё?

Дик покачал головой и сцепил лодыжки. Затем глянул на Тима.

— Я здесь как посредник.  
— Как посредник, — без выражения повторил Брюс. — Что? Зачем?

Дик снова глянул на Тима и на пару мгновений задержал во рту ложку, чтобы потянуть с ответом. Тим пихнул его в колено, хмурясь.

Дик наконец заговорил. Медленно, постукивая ложкой по нижней губе.

— Я здесь, чтобы всё прошло спокойно. Тим хочет, чтобы ты дал слово, что не будешь на него злиться.

Брюс почувствовал, как брови поползли вверх.

— Тим?..

Тим бросил на него взгляд, как обычно невыразительный и слегка сбивающий с толку. Он прижимал пальцы к губам, но выражение его лица ни о чём не говорило. Поскольку у Тима давно выработался иммунитет на суровые прищуры Брюса (как грубо, между прочим), Брюс повернулся к Дику.

— Почему я должен злиться?

Под тяжёлым взглядом Брюса Дику было явно неуютно, но он не дрогнул.

— Б., если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь злиться, Тим тебе сам расскажет.

Брюс стиснул пальцами переносицу и процедил сквозь зубы:

— _Что ты натворил, Тим._  
— Так, для начала? Это уже звучит зло, — сообщил ему Дик. — А я тут, чтобы всё было мирно, так что остынь-ка. Он будет молчать, пока ты не пообещаешь.  
— Просто… просто скажи мне, — необыкновенно терпеливо сказал Брюс. — А потом я решу, злюсь я или нет.  
— Так дело не делается! Обещай давай.  
— Не буду я обещать ничего. Тим, почему ты решил, что я разозлюсь?

Тим только упрямо покачал головой.

— Вот серьёзно, Б., он ничего тебе не скажет, пока мы не…  
— Выйди вон, Дик, — громыхнул Брюс, ткнув в сторону лестницы.  
— Так не пойдёт, босс, — твёрдо и спокойно отозвался Дик. Брюс слегка устыдился, когда Тим неуверенно потянулся тронуть Дика за колено, хотя был этот жест благодарностью или извинением, Брюс так и не понял. Старший похлопал Тима по руке.

— Вообще, там ничего такого страшного. Но Тим не хотел, чтобы ты на него кричал, поэтому я тут.

Брюс зажмурился. Сделал глубокий вдох через нос.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Я не буду кричать, Тим. — Он открыл глаза. — Выкладывай уже.

Дик и Тим смерили его взглядами, затем повернулись друг к другу и обменялись молчаливыми знаками. Изгиб брови Тима. Склонённая голова Дика. Полупожатие плечами. А потом Дик ободряюще улыбнулся, отставил пустой стаканчик на консоль и спрыгнул со стола.

— Вот теперь я ушёл, — сказал он. Тим ухватил подол его футболки в немой мольбе. Дик бережно разжал его руку и хлопнул Брюса по плечу, проходя мимо. — И не забудь, ты обещал.

Брюс выжидающе посмотрел на Тима.

Прошло несколько долгих мгновений. Затем тот вздохнул, сплюнул в ладонь комок окровавленной марли и поднял взгляд.

— В опфем, я, кафетфя, офтался беф парофьки фубов.

Брюс шагнул вперёд, взял Тима за подбородок (решительно не замечая, как Тима передёрнуло) и поддел большим пальцем верхнюю губу. Переднего зуба… почти не было. На его месте остался лишь острый обломок.

— Чёрт же подери…  
— Ты обещал, — окликнул Дик почти от самой лестницы. Брюс сделал успокаивающий вдох.  
— Ты сказал «парочку», — напомнил он.

Вместо ответа Тим раскрыл рот шире, и Брюс поморщился при виде дыры, которая раньше была одним из задних нижних зубов.

— Мне уже пора держать дантиста на фиксированном договоре, — сказал Брюс. Тим отстранился от его руки.

С противоположной стороны пещеры донёсся смешок.

— _Фиксаторы_ изготовляют ортодонты, Дик, — коротко бросил Брюс. — И не так это смешно. Спокойной ночи.  
— Да-да, — сказал Дик и скрылся наконец в особняке.

Брюс занял освободившееся место, прислонившись к столу. Прикрыл глаза ещё раз, собираясь с мыслями.

— Это твои родные зубы или…  
— Этот, — сказал Тим, касаясь языком обломка переднего зуба для наглядности, — был уфе ифкуффтвенный. А вот нифний был моим.  
— Передний ифпра… исправим как можно скорее, но с нижним, наверное, придётся подождать, пока там хоть немного заживёт.  
— Я в курфе, — сказал ему Тим и улыбнулся самыми краешками перепачканных кровью губ. Он откинулся в кресле, стараясь отодвинуться от Брюса как можно дальше, и настороженно напряг плечи. Брюс вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не злюсь? — спросил он. И добавил: — Ты правда думал, что я буду?

Плечи Тима чуть опали, медленно, но верно. А потом он сказал, будто не придавая этому значения:

— В профлый раф ты фкафал, фто от меня откафефьфя. И так к флову? Это было мега-нефправедливо, потому фто я к тому времени факонно эманфипировалфя.

Брюс только покачал головой, чувствуя себя всё большим мудаком. Даже исходя от него, это было ужасной шуткой, тем более — в адрес раненого ребёнка, и подавно — в адрес _этого_ раненого ребёнка.

Так что вместо ответа Брюс только наклонился, приподняв голову Тима ладонью, и прижался лбом к его лбу. Ощутил кожей, как Тим удивлённо ахнул, как едва ощутимо мазнули его ресницы по переносице. Его лоб оказался чуть горячее, чем должен быть.

— Мне жаль, что с зубами так вышло, — пробормотал Брюс, и Тим коротко рассмеялся, но больше от неожиданности.

Он отстранился через пару мгновений, но не убрал руку с лица Тима, всё так же нависая над креслом и заглядывая в ясные голубые глаза. И спросил наконец:

— Сильно болит?

Тим скривился.

— Удовольфтвие нифе фреднего.  
— Ты принимал обезболивающее?  
— Пока нет.

Брюс кивнул, отступая на шаг.

— Сейчас принесу.  
— Я в норме, — сказал Тим, хмурясь. В уголке его рта запеклась капля крови.  
— Знаю, — ответил Брюс, потому что это было правдой. — Но станет хуже, когда ты ляжешь. С обезболивающим ты хотя бы поспишь.

Тим встал с кресла и поплёлся в медотсек пещеры следом, лишь чуть отставая.

— Фпафибо, Б.  
— Может, нам пора сделать тебе забрало, — вслух подумал Брюс, просто чтобы услышать, как Тим фыркнет. — Игрокам Футбольной лиги вполне помогает.  
— И фтильно выглядит.  
— А может, тебе стоит обзавестись закрытым шлемом в духе Колпака. Думаю, Джейсон будет рад тебе надавать полезных советов. Раз уж ты решил, что просто обязан всё время получать по лицу…


End file.
